Family Ties
by Yankees01
Summary: Roman Reigns is struggling with his place in his family. He is Samoan by birth and a Mob Bosses son by accident. He hates his life and wants a way out. Will he fit in with his family or decide to cut tied with his family just to be happy? Can a chance encounter change everything for him? Or does the girl have a dark secret that will hurt him? (AU) Rated M for lots of adult scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**I have been working on this idea for awhile. I hope that you all enjoy it. **

I had tried everything to get people to take me seriously, but nothing was working. I had money, fame, and friends… but everyone still thought I wasn't successful. I knew why… stupid family shit. I was supposed to have a family by now… or at least a wife. I didn't care, but I knew that I was going to have to do something soon. I had girlfriends, been on blind dates, and nothing… it wasn't because they didn't want me. I just didn't want them. The girls would either look or or have a great personality, but there wasn't any one who had both. I don't need a model, but looks don't hurt the deal. I spent most days to find someone or wishing I had been born into a different life.

"Mail order bride!" Seth said as we sat around drinking. I shot him a stupid look.

"Do they still do that? Is it legal?" John asked us and I shrugged. I didn't want to admit that the idea had crossed my mind.

"Who knows, but that's a stupid idea anyways." Paul said and I nodded to appear to be agreeing with him. I actually was lost in my own thoughts.

We had it all… our families were all rich, famous, and powerful… I just had to be the fuck up who didn't have a wife yet.

"You will find someone." Daniel said as he clapped his hand on my shoulder. He was leaving to go home to Brie. I didn't want to admit that I envied him, but I did. I envied all of them excuse they all had wives or were at least married once to get their parents off their backs.

I looked around at the guys I had been friends with for a long time. Paul was married with a kid, Seth was engaged to a gold digger that he thought created the world, John was divorced, but dating Brie's sister (it didn't help that they were the police chief's daughters), Cesaro some how got married (still trying to figure that one out), Justin was engaged to Eva, Dean was single because he just divorced his wife, my dumb ass twin cousins Jay and Jimmy even had wives, and there was me… I didn't even have an prospects. I had a girlfriend and found her in bed with the servant… that ended that quickly.

We continued to drink and the guys started to clear out.

"Don't worry, Roman, you will find someone." Dean said as he stood up.

"I don't know. I am beginning to think it's me." I said and Adam started laughing.

"It's definitely you, mate, but someone is going to come along." he said and I sighed. I felt the most for Adam. He had a wife, but she was shot while driving his car. He got revenge for that, but ever since then he's just been fucking crazy.

I helped Dean shut down the bar and left for home. I knew that tomorrow would be the same thing just a different day. I was tired of this routine, but there was no light at the end of the tunnel. I knew there might be a bullet in the end one day and some days I prayed that would come sooner than later.

"Roman, you are needed to go to your fathers." a voice greeted me when I answered my ringing phone. I sighed and started that way. I knew that if Manu was calling this late then something had happened. I hated being the Mob Bosses son.

I got there, greeted my drunk mother, and made my way to the garage. I found a larger man tied up with Dwayne beating the shit out of him. I looked at Dad and my uncle.

"What did he do?" I asked them.

"He shot at me." Dwayne said and I smirked. I had some fucking crazy family, but didn't try to stop him.

"Why am I here?" I asked him as I felt my second wave of drunkenness wash over me.

"I have a present for you." my uncle said and I sighed.

"Give it to my brother, Matt (Rosey)." I said and he smirked.

"No, you want this." Dwayne said as he took a break from beating the guy. I could tell he was a white guy with red hair, but he more just looked like a bloody mess now.

I followed my uncle to the side of the garage and he opened a door. I found a girl with red hair tied up in the floor. I hated this part of the family/ job. I didn't like hurting women, but some of them just didn't care.

"You need a maid." mu uncle said as I reach down to pick the girl up. She struggled, but I got her over my shoulder.

"Hell, maybe she can even help you find wife." My dad yelled as I walked away. I put her in the car and had no idea what to do with her, but I figured that she had a better shot with me than with any of them.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any characters.**

**Thank you for reviewing. I am glad that some of you like this story so far. **

I picked the girl up out of the backseat and carried her in from the garage. I sat her on her feet and looked at her. She had long red hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and tear stained cheeks.

"Please don't scream. I can't take it right now." I said and she nodded. I carefully pealed the tape from her mouth. She winced as it came off. I grabbed a a paper towel, wet it, and carefully rubbed it over her mouth. I then proceeded to cut her hands free. She backed away from me and ran into the counter.

"Do you want some water?" I asked her as she looked around.

"What?" she asked me.

"Water? Coke? Whiskey?" I asked her and she sighed.

"You would give me whiskey?" she asked me and I smirked. I grabbed a bottle from the top of the fridge and two glasses.

"Follow me." I said and turned to see her looking at the front door.

"Don't… there are far better things here than what waits for you out there." I said and she sighed. She followed me out to the patio and I sat down. I poured us each a glass and handed it to her.

"Now, would you like to tell me how you ended up with my family?" I asked her. She downed the glass and looked at me.

"I have to?" she asked me and I smirked.

"It's in your better interest to." I said and she ran a hand over her face.

"I was working at the restaurant where it happened. They shot the cook and took me once the guy missed Dwayne." she said and I nodded.

"Are you in the family?" I asked her. I knew that living here a lot of people were some how in the mob family.

"I'm not sure." she said and I looked at her strange.

"My mother had me without being married." she said and I nodded. I knew that would explain why she was working in that restaurant. People here were very strict about families, marriages, and old traditions.

"You aren't marked?" I asked her and she pulled up her shirt. I saw a trinity knot on her ribs.

"The Irish?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I was one of Sheamus's girls. He wouldn't take no for an answer." she said and I finished my drink. I had heard stories that the Irish used girls as whores, but most of them didn't live long enough to tell about it. She must be special.

"Did my uncle or cousins know that?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"They grabbed me, threw me in the trunk, and then put me in the closet. I didn't really talk to them." she said and I nodded. They hadn't really hurt her.

"You are staying here until I figure something out. You can help me out around here. I need an assistant." I said and she nodded.

"We can get you clothes tomorrow." I said and she nodded.

I showed her where she could sleep, gave her one of my t-shirts, and left her alone. I hadn't had a woman in my house since I had my girlfriend removed a few months ago. I texted Dean and Seth to be here tomorrow morning. I was going to need help getting all this figured out. I just realized I still didn't even know her name.

I woke up the next morning and smelled food. I didn't know that Rosa could cook. I walked downstairs and instead of my maid cooking I found my mystery girl. She looked up and saw me. She handed me a plate and juice. I wasn't used to any of this. My maid was a bit of a bitch, so someone actually being nice was weird for me.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded. I could tell that she was as guarded as she could be from being around certain men.

"I still don't know your name." I said as she sat with me.

"I am Trveor." she said and I smiled at her. She had a different kind of name. I guess that was how her mom hid it for a while. A lot of people were nicer if you had a boy out of marriage.

"I'm Roman." I said and she smiled at me. She had a nice smile.

"Thank you for cooking." I said and she looked at me strange.

"What?" I asked her.

"No one has ever thanked me for cooking." she said and I nodded.

"It's all I know how to do anyways." she said and I nodded. I had to remember that not everyone was as fortunate as I was in my life.

Dean and Seth came over; they were surprised to see Trevor. She walked upstairs to shower when they appeared.

"I didn't know you picked anyone up last night." Dean said and I shook my head.

"No, she was kidnapped by Dwayne and Manu when one of the Irish shot at Dwayne while he was eating at the restaurant she worked at." I said and they nodded.

"We need to investigate the Irish?" Seth asked me and I nodded. I was the bosses son, so I had my set of guys like my father did.

"Grab John and take him with you. Dean, you are going to go with me to see my father. I have Adam on his way to take her shopping." I said and they nodded.

"Why can't you let her go?" Seth asked me.

"I don't know why they actually took her. I may just put her on a plane, but I nodded to know if she's important yet." I said and they nodded.

"If nothing else just force her to marry you and then everyone will be off your back." Seth said and I shot him a look. I didn't even want to entertain that thought right now.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review. ****


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any characters.**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

Adam POV

I went to Roman's around noon. He wanted me to take someone shopping. I didn't have anything better to do, plus he said that I would enjoy the company. I was actually doing it for the $1000.

"Where is this person?" I asked Roman after the maid let me in.

"I will go get her." he said and disappeared. I looked at Dean and he waved it off.

"He found a girl in 24 hrs?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Not exactly… Dwayne found her more or less." he said and I nodded. I knew that someone had shot at Dwayne last night so I imagined that she had something to do with that. I was talking to Dean when Roman came down the stairs with a girl who looked to be around 25, red hair, tall, skinny, and looked out of her element.

"Adam… this is Trevor." he said and I smiled at the girl.

"Nice to meet you." I said and she smiled at me.

"You too." she whispered and I smiled at her.

"Get her some clothes, but keep her close. I have to go see my dad and Dwayne to figure out how important she is." he said and I nodded.

"Ready to go my dear?" I asked her as she took my arm. We walked out and I opened the door for her. I took off and she seemed nervous.

"You want to listen to music?" I asked her as I offered her a lollypop. She smiled as she looked for music. She settled on the TOP 40. I saw her mouthing words as we drove to the mall. I pulled up in front of Bloomingdales. She looked surprised as I pulled up for valet.

"This is too expensive." she said and I smirked.

"I will worry about that." I said as I offered her my arm again.

We spent the next hour getting clothes, her hair done, her nails polished, and she looked fabulous. I was having fun because it reminded me of the time I spent with my wife. I missed my wife.

Roman POV

Dean and I went to the gym. I liked that my dad had an office at the gym. I enjoyed working out. Dad thought it was a good way for all of us to relieve stress; I agreed. We went to the back and found Dad, Manu, Dwayne, and Jimmy. I had passed Jay on the way in; he came in behind us to the office.

"Sit." Dad said and everyone listened.

"What do we know from last night?" I asked them.

"They are tough sons of bitches." Dwayne said and I laughed.

"Shut up." Dad said and I smirked. Dad couldn't really stand Dwayne, but he was effective.

"They are making a move soon, but we can be ready." Dwayne said.

"What do you all want me to do with the girl?" I asked them. I got some interesting looks and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously." I said.

"Seriously, it wouldn't hurt for you to get some." my own father said and I put my head in my hands as everyone howled in laughter.

"Ok, other than fuck her… what do I do?" I asked once they had all calmed down.

"I say keep her with you until we find out if she's important. Did she tell you anything?" Jimmy chimed in.

"She said she was a whore for Sheamus." I said and they all looked confused.

"I didn't think he let them live." Jay said as he looked at Dwayne.

"I guess she means something… so that's why I sent her with Adam to get clothes." I said and they nodded.

"We need to let them see that we have her." Dad said and I nodded.

"We can all go to dinner tonight. They watch most the restaurants." I said.

"Family dinner at 6." Dad said and we all knew that this discussion was over.

Dean POV

Roman and I worked out with Jimmy and Jay before heading back to Roman's. I had my assistant opening the bar tonight since we were all having a family dinner. I knew that Dwayne had informed everyone so they would all be there with their other halves. I was glad that Roman had someone to go with him. He needed the female company even if he didn't want to admit it.

"You two took forever." Adam said as we walked in the living room.

"Where is she?" I asked Adam.

"I killed her." he said and Roman glared at him.

"Kidding, mate, she's in the kitchen." he said as we heard someone coming. We both turned around and I saw Roman's eye go wide when he saw her. Adam had transformed her into a beautiful creature. The red hair was a slight darker with curls through it, she was in a nice simple dress, her nails were polished, and she had on heels that showed her legs off. I was kind of jealous that Roman had her at his place.

"You look nice." Roman said and she smiled at him as she handed all of us beers.

"Thank you, Adam." she said and he smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"He helped me pick out this outfit." she said and we smiled at her.

"We have family dinner tonight at 6." Roman told Adam and he nodded. He stood up and drained his beer.

"I will see you at 6." he said as he kissed her cheek and left. I saw Roman look at her strange when she watched him leave. I knew that either Adam was going to be happy or dead.

**A/N:******Please take a second to review.****


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. **

Roman POV

I left with Trevor and Dean. She looked completely different from when I found her with my family. She had long legs, nice curves, and she just looked amazing. I watched her walk to the car and felt something stir in me. I wasn't quiet sure if I should be feeling this, but it was definitely there. I also knew that it was about to be evident if I didn't sit down soon.

"You do look nice." I said and she smiled at me.

I spent most of the ride talking to Dean. I knew that if I kept my eyes on her then I would have a problem when I stood up to get out of this car. We arrived at the restaurant and I escorted her inside. She seemed like she had done something like this before. She was quiet, submissive, and knew just to stand there. I had to wonder how long the Irish had been getting to her.

"You look lovely." Dad told her and she smiled.

"No hard feelings about my stupid family?" he asked her and she flashed another smile.

"I understand that business is just that… business." she said and Dad looked happy with her answer.

We sat down and she was next to Adam. I was glad that she had taken to someone because I was hoping he could get more information on her. I saw some of the other guys eying her and I just smirked. I had her.

Trevor POV

I excused myself and went to the ladies room. I was in there when someone came rushing out of the stall. I gasped and then rolled my eyes.

"Ladies room only." I said and he chuckled. He walked over and quickly latched the door locked.

"Ah wanted to see how you were, lass?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"They are boring." I said as he handed me my favorite dagger.

"Yeh asked for this." he said and I sighed. He still looked worse for the wear after Dwayne beat the shit out of him the other night.

"How's Dad?" I asked him.

"Worried about yeh." he said and I nodded.

"I will make it." I said as I felt my accent coming back to me.

"What do they think yeh are?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"One of Dad's whores… they just can't figure out why I wasn't killed." I said and he smirked.

"Yeh look good with red hair." he said and I smirked. I had dyed my brown hair to red so no one knew who I was. I knew that Dad was counting on me to get this done. I had begged to do this.

"You don't." I said as I ran my hand through his brown hair. He had dyed it the night I was taken so they couldn't tell who he really was.

"Better get back, lass." he said as he kissed me.

"Bye, Finn." I said as I walked back out to the table.

I sat down and our food came out a few seconds later. I ate some, but I still didn't like Asian themed foods. I smiled as I picked at it, but I was glad when Adam leaned over and told me not to worry about it.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked me as we sat there.

"Just not used to this." I admitted and he smiled at me. He had the prettiest eyes as he looked at me. I couldn't fall for him.

"Do you want to go back? I can have someone take you back to my house." he asked me and I nodded. I really was bored.

"Justin, take her back to the house." he said to another guy next to Adam. He nodded and stood up. I grabbed my things and left with him.

Roman POV

Trevor left, the other wives and girlfriends left, and we started to talk about business.

"Do we know anything else about her?" Dad asked and I shook my head no.

"She genuinely seems like she was just lucky not to get killed by them." Adam said and I nodded in agreement.

"I still think someone should be with her no matter what." Dean said and my father nodded.

"I can always try and get it out of her." Dwayne said with a stupid smile as the twins laughed.

"Last resort." I said as Dad shook his head.

"So we are keeping her?" John asked as he and Seth were smoking a joint. I had to laugh when Dad smacked it out of their hands.

"Not during meetings." he scolded them as John shot Seth a look.

"Roman work on getting her to open up… Adam, you can help him?" Dad asked him. I guess he had seen him talking to her. He nodded as we continued to go over different things. We had some shipments coming in, I had to go to the legit business tomorrow to keep up appearances, and he gave other people jobs to do. Dean was going back to the bar tonight and I felt like going with him. I still wasn't sure how I was going to act around her.

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Thank you to Ashtyn Cena-Orton for reviewing! **

Trevor POV

I couldn't sleep. I had tried and nothing… I wasn't used to sleeping here, so I couldn't. I got up and went in search of something to help me. I walked past the TV knowing that would draw attention so I went to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and saw beer. I didn't like the brand, but anything was worth a try. I heard someone walk in and had ever urge to grab them, but I had to act like a stupid waitress, so I grabbed the beer and shut the door. I feigned surprise when I saw Adam standing there. I didn't think that he lived here.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was looking for the same thing." he said and I handed him my beer before grabbing another one for myself. He smiled at me as we sat at the bar in the kitchen. He took my beer, opened it, and gave it back to me. I wasn't used to guys doing things for me so I had to stop myself from snatching it back.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I'm not used to this." I said and he gave a soft smile.

"What are you used to?" he asked me and I honestly knew I would probably have to lie about this because I was planted her, but I totally didn't have a story ready.

"Smaller, colder, and less expensive." I said and was met with a chuckle.

"Do you want me to take you there so you can get somethings?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I don't really have a place. I had been staying with friends since my mom died." I said and that was true. My mother died 4 years ago and I hated my father for it. I usually stayed with my best friend, Paige.

"Sorry, love." he said and placed his hand over mine. I moved it away out of instinct and he nodded. I felt bad because he really was trying to help.

"I am not used to guys being this nice." I said and that was partially true. Finn was nice to me, but everyone else was scared when they found out who my father was.

"It's ok. I have heard stores about what they do to women. I am just amazed that you are still alive." he said and I nodded. I was surprised too, but for different reasons. I was just waiting on them to figure it out.

"No one here will hurt you if I'm around." he said and I felt like he genuinely meant it. I looked at him in surprised, because I was shocked to hear him say this.

"Why are you so nice to me? Did Roman put you up to this?" I asked him. I had a hard time trusting people.

"No, he's got his own dealings with you. I think you are nice and I don't want to see you get hurt." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I finally said and he smiled at me.

Roman POV

I woke up the next morning and headed to the office. I had to keep up appearances, so I locked myself in my office. I didn't really care what happened here. I had Dean for the books, Dwayne for the people, and I just had to be a figure head. I was sitting there when Adam came in.

"You needed to talk to me?" I asked him and he nodded as he sat down. I didn't understand this guy's obsession with suckers.

"Trevor is not who we think she is." he said and I raised an eyebrow. I had no idea what he could mean.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"We talked last night. I found her in the kitchen when she couldn't sleep. She's hiding something." he said and I nodded.

"How can you tell that?" I asked him.

"She lets you in with little glimpses, but she's not consistent." he said and I sighed. I knew that Adam having a master's in Psychology would come in handy one day.

"Can you get it out of her?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know. I haven't been this close to a woman since my wife." he said and I felt for him. He had the bad luck of hurting people he cared about.

"Think about it and let me know. Do not tell her you can tell she's faking something. I am going to talk to dad." I said and he nodded.

He left and I called Dad. He was glad that Adam had figured something out, but they had made a discovery of their own. I had to go see him when I was done here for the day.

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Ashtyn Cena-Orton, kikiskorner, & bratzgirl- Thank you for reviewing. I am glad you all enjoy the story. **

Roman POV

I was shocked to hear what they had found. Sheamus had a daughter…? I knew that he had a son that was killed a little while ago, but a daughter?

"What do we know of her?" Jimmy asked as we all sat there stunned. Sheamus was good at hiding secrets, but this topped them all.

"Nothing… the only reason we know she exist is because we caught one of the lower guys last night and he talked before taking a swim." Dwayne said and I nodded. I knew that Dwayne was on the hunt after being shot at… he took everything personally.

"See if Trevor knows anything?" Dad asked me and I nodded. I will see if Adam can do anything about that.

"See if you can get your hands on another guy." Dad told Jimmy and Jey nodded in response as well.

"Oh, and tell all your wives or whatever you have to stop looking like whores." he said and I chuckled because some of the guys had some interesting choices for other halves. John put his head down, because his girl had a habit of doing that.

I got up to leave when Daniel stopped me.

"You and Trevor want to meet Brie and I for dinner?" he asked me and I nodded. Daniel and I used to be closer, but after he got married it just faded away. I was happy to get to catch up and I figured Trevor wanted to get out of the house.

"8 pm at the sushi place?" I asked him and he nodded.

I spoke to a few more people and left to get home. I hated days where I was at the office, so I just wanted to get home.

I walked into see that Trevor was outside by the pool. Adam and Justin were with her; they were all talking. I needed them to get information out of her. I walked out there and they all smiled at me.

"Thanks, see you two tomorrow." I said. They hugged Trevor and left.

"We are going out with friends tonight. So be ready by 7." I said and she nodded. She didn't look happy, but didn't say anything. I was glad for that; I didn't want to deal with it.

Trevor POV

I got ready and we left to meet his friends. I was glad to find that it was just another couple. I sat beside Brie.

"What did you do before you met Roman?" she asked me.

"Worked at a restaurant." I said and she looked surprised.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"I was a model." she said and I smiled. I knew who she was, but I had to play dumb.

"That's cool." I said and she smiled.

I spent the next hour listening to her tell me about how it was, what she missed, and what she didn't miss. She was nice, but the topics of conversation were lacking. I excused myself to the bathroom and was glad when no one was in there. I wanted a second to myself. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I was doing it for Dad. I actually missed Finn and Erick.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked me and I turned to see Brie. I hadn't heard her come in. I was glad this is one time that Finn didn't come visit me. I knew that the more I went out with Roman the more they wanted Dad to see that I was with them; they just didn't know that is exactly what Dad wanted.

"Yeah, the sushi just doesn't like me." I said and she nodded.

"Thank you." I said as we walked back out there. We were almost to the table when she stopped me.

"I can tell Roman really likes you." she said and I was surprised to hear this.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he kept looking for you." she said and I smiled.

We were about to walk out of the alcove we were in when someone grabbed Brie. I realized it wasn't someone I knew and shoved the palm of my hand into their nose. The guy stumbled back after a crunch was heard coming from his face. Brie ran towards the table. Roman and Daniel could tell that something was wrong. The guy went to grab me, but I gave a well placed kick to the side of his knee and he went down. I kneed him in the nose again and he slumped over. I turned to see Roman looking very impressed at my ability to deal with the guy. He took my hand and we left he place. Daniel and Brie said quick goodbyes and we headed home. I knew that we left because I had caused too much attention.

We got back and I walked inside. Roman still hadn't said anything. I turned around to find his lips on mine. I was taken back and pushed him off. He stumbled back and looked pissed.

"What the hell? You should be grateful that I even bothered to show you any affection or let you have of this." he said and I knew that he was hurt or embarrassed because I didn't return it.

"Grateful? For what? You all fucking kidnapped me. I have to be your arm candy, worry about people attacking me, and deal with your family. I didn't want or ask for any of this!" I shouted back.

"I should have just let the guys have you." he seethed.

"I would have been fine if you had." I shot back.

"I know why Sheamus didn't kill you… you are aren't worth a bullet." he shot back. I couldn't stop myself as my hand connected with his cheek.

"Fine, you want to be treated like that." he said and I wasn't ready for his strength when he back handed me. I fell over and put my hand to my cheek. I had probably provoked him, but I was surprised at his reaction. I wanted to be far away from him.

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Ashtyn Cena-Orton- Thank you for reviewing. **

**I am really enjoying writing this story and I am glad that you all like it so far. **

Finn POV

I was awoken in the middle of the night to the phone ringing. I quickly answered it because only a few people had this number.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Finn?" a small voice said and I knew it was Trevor.

"Are yeh ok?" I asked her and I could tell by her voice that something was desperately wrong.

"I don't want to do this anymore." she said and I felt every urge to go break down his door, pull her out of there, and burn that house down around him. He had hurt her; I knew it.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked her.

"I can't take this. I just want to hurt them all." she said and I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Did he hurt yeh?" I asked her.

"I started it." she finally said and I felt pure rage. I wanted to snap him in half.

"Ah will talk to yer dad. I love yeh." I said and heard her sigh.

"Love you too." she said. I didn't want to hang up.

"Oh, Finn?" she asked me.

"I'm here, love." I said and she let out a deep breath.

"They know that Dad has a daughter. I over heard them talking about it tonight before I went to my bedroom." she said and I felt dread course through me now.

"Ah am going to talk to him now. Ah love yeh." I said.

"Love you more." she said and hung up. I stared at the phone for a few seconds before hurrying to get ready.I quickly made my way to Sheamus's house and was greeted by Erick. He knew that something was wrong for me to show up at 3 in the morning without telling anyone I was coming. I saw Dave sitting at the bar in the kitchen and realized that Sheamus was having guards on nights now. I knew this was coming to a war. I just didn't want her to get hurt.

"She called me." I said and Erick nodded.

"I will go get him." Dave said as he looked up from his cup of coffee.

I waited with Erick as we heard Sheamus walking upstairs.

"Is she alright?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"She's upset. Ah know he hurt her." I said and Sheamus ran a hand over his face. He was clearly more frustrated than the rest of us.

"Ah didn't want her to do this." he said and we all nodded. We had tried to talk her out of it, but she wanted to help the family. We couldn't tell her no.

"What do we do?" Erick asked.

"We need to make a statement." Sheamus said and I nodded. We needed a reason to have them attack us so we could get her without them knowing who she was.

"Do the Japanese still want to get back at him?" I asked them.

"Good thinking, boy." Sheamus as Dave disappeared. Dave was his right hand man, so he would put this plan into motion without Sheamus even asking.

"She will be ok." Sheamus reassured me. I knew that he knew how much I cared for his daughter. He had already given me his blessing.

Trevor POV

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door. I sat up as Adam poked his head in. He saw my cheek and made a face.

"Come on, rosebud, we are going to have fun today." he said, but I didn't feel much like having fun. I shook my head no, but he didn't listen. He grabbed a swimsuit and a dress for me.

"Get dressed, please, for me?" he asked me and made a sad face. I wish that I could have really been friends with Adam outside of this. He was such a nice guy.

"Fine." I grumbled and Adam disappeared.

I walked downstairs and found Adam, Justin, and Brie waiting for me.

"We are going to the beach!" Brie said and I nodded.

"It's not noticeable." she said and handed me a floppy hat. I smiled and put it on. Justin handed me some sunglasses and we left. I hadn't been to the beach in over a year. I was kind of excited about it. I didn't care what we did.. as long as I wasn't around Roman.

Dean POV

I was opening the bar when Roman showed up. He only came here this early if something was wrong or he hadn't been home the night before.

"Long night or a fuck up?" I asked him.

"Fuck up." he admitted and I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked him as he started to help me put pourers into the bottles and get ready.

"I kissed her last night." he said and I was confused. I looked at him strange.

"She pushed me off and I backhanded her." he said and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's a fuck up. She's our best shot at getting to the Irish." I said and he sighed.

"I know, but I just lost it. I kissed and I felt something. I was mad when she pushed me away." he said and I sighed.

"Think of Beauty and the Beast." I said.

"You just called me ugly." he said and I chuckled.

"You completely missed the point… I mean, you need to do things she likes, and not just do things you like." I said and he shook his head.

"I don't know what I'm more surprised at… you calling me ugly or actually admitting you know that story." he said and I threw ice at him.

"Seriously, just be nice to her." I said. I had a feeling that she would be so much more than we thought. I could also tell that Roman really liked her, so he didn't need to fuck this up.

"Where is she?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"I told Adam to take her and do something fun. He, Justin, and Brie were all going with her to the beach." he said and I nodded.

"I think we all need a beach day." I said and he thought about it for a second.

"Yep, come on." he said.

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Sorry for the delay. I had a death in the family. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed up to this chapter. I couldn't write without the support. **

Trevor POV

I rode with them to a private club that had a beautiful beach with crystal clear water. Brie and I set up chairs next to the water while Justin and Adam when to get us drinks.

"Are you alright?" Brie asked me and I shrugged.

"I guess… I was surprised more than anything." I admitted and she nodded.

"It will be ok. He really likes you. I have never seen his be like this… don't worry we have your back." she said and I actually felt myself smile. I hadn't had real friends ever, so this was different. I had one friend, and she was always doing crazy things so to have someone give me advice instead of giving it was different.

We were talking, drinking, and having fun. I saw Brie looking over a little while later and saw a bunch of people coming. I recognized most of them. I quickly turned back around when I saw Roman. I didn't want to be near him right now.

"He's not gonna hurt you." a voice said and I turned to see Adam. I nodded and took a sip of my drink. I was determined to enjoy my time on the beach.

Dean, Roman, Dwayne, and Daniel had shown up. I heard that more people were coming later, so I decided that I needed a lot more to drink. I stood up and Adam looked at me strange.

"I can get my own drink." I said and he chuckled. I made sure that no one else needed anything and walked over to the bar. I was waiting for the bar tender and was shocked when they turned around. I knew I'm from when he worked with my father.

"Wade?" I asked him and he smirked after shushing me.

"Yes, love, I am here to check on you." he said and I was surprised.

"Um… how did you know?" I asked him.

"First of all, order a drink… then, act like we are only making small talk." he said and I chuckled. He was right. I had just forgotten how to do anything. I ordered something and I looked over to see Roman looking at me.

"I take it that dumbass hit you?" Wade asked me as he was making the drink.

"Yeah, I provoked it." I admitted and he muttered something.

"Do I need to talk to anyone?" he asked me.

"Finn knows what's going on. I am sure he told father." I said and Wade nodded.

"Go easy, but come back. I need to fill you in." he said and I smiled as he handed me the drink.

I walked back over and sat down. Brie was giving me a look.

"Friendly with the help?" Adam asked me.

"He was nice, plus he made my drink stiffer." I said as they started laughing.

Roman POV

I was watching Trevor. I knew there was major tension between us and I wanted nothing more than to talk to her. I knew that everyone could put two and two together to figure out what happened.

"So, you gonna stare at her all day or talk to her?" a voice said and pulled me out of my fog. I looked up to see Dwayne standing there.

"I don't know." I said.

"That's obvious." he said and I shook my head. He was my older cousin who usually had good advice, but I didn't feel like hearing it right now.

"Dwayne…" I was saying when he held up his hand to stop me. I sighed and shut my mouth.

"Look, I get it. You have no idea what to do. I was in your spot. I met Dani the same way. They picked her and someone else up. I got Dani and at first we didn't get along. I couldn't stand her most days because she fought against me at everything. She didn't have quite the situation Trevor has, but Dani was special. I hated it when Dad made me deal with her, but after a while I came to respect her. I fell in love with her and after awhile she did the same. I can tell you have feelings for her, but you need to give her time. We did shatter the world she knew and she has right to be upset. I just don't want to hear that you hit her again." he said and I sighed. I didn't know that is how and Dani met, but he was right. I needed to apologize and give her time.

"Thanks, Dwayne." I said and he nodded.

"No problem, now come on." he said and I was confused. I saw a bunch of people going to play volleyball. I walked over and joined them. Trevor was hiding behind Adam. I knew that jealousy right now would not help, but I still felt it.

Trevor POV

I had been talked into playing volleyball. I was on the team with Roman, Dwayne, and Dean. I knew that somehow this was to get me near Roman, but I didn't really want to be. I knew that I might be over reacting, but I was scared of him. We started playing and I bumped into Roman more than one time; everything felt strained. He was a nice guy, but I couldn't see it anymore.

We were playing for the last point when I went to get it, but so did Roman. We smacked right into each other as we both went for it. I fell over and he fell on top of me. I looked up at him and right into his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I think so." I managed to say and he nodded as Dean pulled him off me. I couldn't deny that there was something in this eyes.

"Come on, you need another drink." Adam said and I nodded as I walked with him to the bar. I looked back at Roman and he was looking at me.

"Sit, I will get something for your forehead." he said and I touched my forehead. The pain was immediate and Wade handed me a napkin. I pressed it to it and was surprised to see quite a bit of blood.

"You alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I need to write you all a note." I said and he quickly handed me a napkin. I scribbled a note and pushed it to him as Adam returned. He sat down beside me as Brie walked over to us. Wade sat some water down in front of me and I gave him a look. He was a trusted one from my family, so right now I was glad to see a friendly face. I knew that he would tell my father and Finn what was going on.

"Do you need anything?" Brie asked me.

"I don't think so." I said and hissed as Adam pushed something on my forehead.

I was sitting there as Wade watched. I knew that he would have stepped in and helped if he didn't mind his cover being blown. I was sitting there when Wade gave me a visual clue and I saw Roman walking over.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I guess." I said as Roman gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry…" he was saying and I held up my hand.

"Can we do this later?" I asked him as I heard Wade slam a glass down.

"Trevor…" he was saying and I saw Wade move. He was ready to hurt Roman. I knew that Wade's girlfriend had been killed by Dwayne, so I knew that he wanted revenge.

"Please." I begged Roman.

"Ok… just meet me for dinner tonight?" he asked me and I sighed.

"That's fine." I finally agreed and Roman walked away. I looked at Wade; he was pissed. I knew that something that seemed so simple at first had just become increasingly complicated. I should have listened to Dad and never done this… it was a little late to realize this now.

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Adam POV

I watched as Roman walked away. He looked defeated, but Trevor looked worse. I knew that he had hit her, but something else was going on.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she sighed as the bartender gave her another glass of water.

"I am tired." she finally said and I nodded.

"You want me to take you back?" I asked her and she shook her head no as she looked at Roman.

"It will be ok… I get it. He hurt you. I know this is new to you, but it will be ok." I tried to reassure her as I continued to press the cloth to her forehead. I pulled it away and the bleeding was stopped. I saw it starting to bruise and knew that wasn't going to help the bruise Roman had already given her. She looked so lost and helpless.

"How about tomorrow we go to Disney so you don't have to be near him at all?" I offered and she looked at me with a small smile.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yes, I am supposed to keep you happy." I said and she nodded.

"Disney tomorrow." she said and I nodded.

Wade POV

I had overheard them talking about going to Disney. Trevor had said that she wanted to go to the Magic Kingdom. I knew that was her way of telling me to tell them where she was going to be. I really didn't want to have to go back to Sheamus and tell him how bad his daughter was, but I had to. I pulled up and walked up to the door. I didn't have to knock because Finn was waiting on me.

"Is she ok?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Come on." he said and pulled me with him to see Sheamus. I shook his hand and sat down after he motioned for me to join him. I was greeted a second later with a whiskey on the rocks by a girl who couldn't be much older than Trevor.

"How is she?" Sheamus asked me. I handed him the napkin she had written on and shook my head.

"She's miserable. Roman hit her and then today she got hurt playing volleyball. I can tell that Roman feels something for her, but she hates them all." I said. I saw Finn get upset and Sheamus was shaking his head.

"We need to stop this." Finn said and Sheamus looked at Dave.

"She will be at Magic Kingdom tomorrow. I know that Adam is going with her." I said and they all looked happy to hear that. I saw Sheamus look at Finn and he nodded.

"I am going with Wade." Finn said and I nodded. I had agreed to help them as long as I was able to make them pay.

"Did you get in contact with John?" Sheamus asked Dave.

"Cena?" I asked them and they all looked at me strange.

"He was with them today. He's helping us?" I asked them and Dave smirked.

"He will be blackmailed into it soon enough." Dave said and I nodded. I didn't like him, so I was fine with that.

"So tomorrow… you and Finn need to talk to her. I want Finn to see her. She will give him a real answer. I will also send 3 more guys so you don't look suspicious." Sheamus said and we both nodded.

"Do they know she's the daughter?" Dave asked me.

"Not that I was aware, but as you can see she wanted us to protect Paige." I said and Finn nodded.

"Any idea what 768- 400 means?" Sheamus asked me.

"That's Roman's business address. We never knew the street number and suite." Dave said and Sheamus smiled.

Trevor POV

I was sitting upstairs and I knew that I had to face Roman tonight. I didn't want to, but I had gotten myself into this. I sighed and looked in the mirror. The gash on my forehead looked horrible, and the bruise on my cheek added to it. I stood up and smoothed out the sundress I was wearing. I didn't know what ROman had planned, but I wanted to at least attempt to look like I gave a shit.

I walked downstairs and heard something in the kitchen. I peeked in to see Roman cooking. He had his hair in a ponytail, a wife beater on, and some khaki shorts. I saw the muscles bunch and ripple as he feverishly worked on the food. I had to admit that it smelled really good. I was standing there lost in my thoughts when something moved in my vision. I was brought back to this world and Roman was staring at me.

"You look nice." he said and I managed to give a small smile, but didn't move away form the door frame.

"It smells good." I said and he gave a genuine small smile.

"I doubt I can cook like you." he said and I chuckled.

"Care to help? I take it you like cooking?" he asked me and I nodded. I walked in and turned on the radio first thing. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Cooking with music always makes the food taste better." I said and he smirked.

"That's what I have been doing wrong." he said and I smiled at his sarcasm.

We were cooking and ended up making a huge mess in the kitchen. I started it by throwing flour at him and it progressed from there. I finally looked down at us when he had me trapped against the counter.

"I think we ruined dinner." I said and he looked around. We were covered in everything.

"I will call something." he said and I nodded.

"What do you like?" he asked me.

"Pizza?" I asked him because it was the easiest thing I could think of. He smiled and paged someone to order us some pizza. We got a response a second later and he looked down at me.

"You wanna clean up?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I gotta better idea." he said and took my arm. I was a little leery especially when he pulled me outside. I saw him heading towards the pool. I started to struggle.

"No." I said and he was laughing. I managed to get away and push him into the pool. He came up and looked miffed that I had done that. He started to get out and I took off running in the backyard. I was no match when he caught up to me. He put me over his shoulder and jumped back into the pool. I came up and we were laughing at each other.

"You deserved that." he said and I splashed him with water. He returned it and finally I got away to the shallow end. I was going to get out when he gently grabbed my elbow.

"I wanted to say sorry… please don't think I'm that guy." he said and I sighed.

"I don't, but it did scare me." I said and his expression softened further.

"I really am sorry. I got yelled at by everyone, but mostly I am beating myself up." he admitted and I could tell me meant it.

"Don't, but please don't do it again." I said and he nodded.

"Pizza is here!" a voice said as we were looking at each other. I finally pulled out of his grip and headed inside. I loved Finn and I wasn't here to fall for Roman.

**A/N: ****Please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own any characters.**

**Thank you for the kind words and reviews! **

Trevor POV

I was having fun watching TV with Roman. Everything seemed ok after we talked about it. I knew that he might be getting feelings for me and I didn't want that. I loved Finn. I didn't have any desire to be with Roman. We were sitting there when we heard someone banging on the door. Justin came into the room and Roman sighed.

"Go with her upstairs." he told him and I stood up. He handed me a gun and I was surprised at this.

"I know you won't shoot yourself." he said and I nodded. I was surprised that he didn't even take into consideration that I might want to shoot him.

"Come on." Justin said as we started towards the back stairs. We were walking when we heard shouting and a gun shot. Justin pulled me into a small alcove and waited. I didn't know what was going on, but I was glad that I had a gun. We were waiting when someone spotted us. They shot Justin in the arm and I fired at them. They fell and I couched over Justin. He was bleeding pretty bad already.

"Put pressure on it." I whispered and he nodded. He radioed something and held his arm. I was watching intently. I didn't recognize that person I shot so I knew that it must have been another family. We were waiting when someone else came into view. I waited and when they spotted us I shot them too.

"Nice shot." Justin said and I looked at him. He was loosing color. I knew that he was bleeding out. I put one of my hands over his and applied more pressure. He winced, but didn't say anything. I wanted this to be over with. I wanted to go home.

"Trevor?" a voice yelled a second later. I recognized it.

"In the alcove." I yelled back. I had my gun up in case as Roman and Dean came running into the room. I handed Roman the gun and kept pressure on Justin. Dean and another guy accessed everything before helping Justin up and taking him out of the house. I was hoping they would take him to get help.

"You are hit." Roman said with panic and I looked down. I had been grazed in the arm.

"I will be ok." I said as Adam walked into the room.

"Take her to get that looked at." Roman told him and Adam motioned for me to follow him. I sighed and looked around. The house had to look like a war zone. I finally started towards Adam when two more people walked into the hallway. I recognized Dwayne, and I was surprised to see Roman's father.

"Roman, are you alright?" his father asked him and he sighed.

"I am. Justin was hit in the arm and she's grazed." he said and his father looked at me. He then looked around the room and shook his head.

"Who did this?" he asked Roman.

"She did." he said and everyone looked at me in surprise. I felt self conscious now.

"Where did you learn to shot, my dear?" his father asked me.

"My uncle before he died. I lived with just my mother so we had to learn these things." I said and he smiled at me. He motioned for me to walk to him. I walked over and he took my hand, kissed the back of it, and smiled.

"Thank you for helping my son." he said and I nodded.

"Again, just business." I said and he laughed.

"You will stay at the hotel tonight. I want you to join me for dinner tomorrow night." he said and I forced a smile.

"I am honored to dine with you." I said and even Dwayne smiled at me.

"She needs help." Adam reminded everyone. They all nodded and I was pulled out of there. I owed Adam for that.

Roman POV

I watched as Adam and Trevor left. I didn't realize that she would be that gray of an asset to have.

"Do we know who they are?" Dwayne asked me.

"I think Japanese." I said and Dad groaned.

"I will have someone figure this out. I will have them clean up your house. Go stay at the hotel." Dad said and I nodded. I turned to leave, but he stopped me.

"I will have guards for you all. We need to keep her safe. She is a great asset and smart about this stuff. I want someone else to get close to her. Adam is good, but I still think there is more." Dad said and after seeing her shoot I had to agree.

I made my way to the hotel. I knew that Adam would have brought here her and the doctor would come here. We didn't go to the hospitals and draw attention. I checked in and went to the room. I knocked and Adam opened the door. He turned to go in, but I stopped him.

"Get more information out of her." I said and he nodded. She really was a mystery.

**A/N: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own any characters.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

Finn POV

I was livid. I was at the alehouse with Sheamus when Dave came in. He had heard from someone at the hotel that Trevor had just been checked in and was bleeding heavily on her arm. I was so mad that she had been hurt that bad. Sheamus had called and made some arrangements. He wa going to make sure that whoever the doctor was he would report back to us.

"She will be ok." Wade said and I was so livid.

"Pull her out." I said and Sheamus sighed.

"It's too obvious now. I can't just do that to her. I don't want her to get hurt by doing that. I also don't know how attached they are to her." he said and I knew that he was right. I was so frustrated.

"Come on, let's go work it off." Wade said and I looked at them. Dave nodded and I let him pull me out of the building.

"I can't take this. I want to see her." I said and he sighed.

"She's supposed to be at Disney tomorrow." he said and I nodded.

"I am going." I said and he nodded.

I had to see her. I wanted to make sure that she was alright. I wanted to kiss her and hold her. I wanted her to know that I cared. I also wanted to get close enough to the others to kill them.

Trevor POV

I was sitting on the balcony. I had a rag pressed to my arm and it was really starting to hurt. I knew that I would need stitches. I wished that I had just let them shoot me, but I didn't want Justin to get hurt. I knew that I was starting to care for these people and I probably shouldn't.

"Trevor?" a voice said and I looked up to see Adam with another guy. Adam handed me a bottle of vodka. I took a long sip and handed it back to him.

"Well, I am the doctor and I don't recommend doing that." he said and I shrugged.

He pulled the rags off and I sat there was he poked on it. I was making bad faces and hissing as he cleaned it.

"I am going to stitch it up." he said and I nodded. I didn't want another scar on my arm, but I couldn't do much about it now. I was just glad that it was on the top of my shoulder and not the side of my arm.

I was still in pain when he injected me with the numbing liquid. I tense and sighed when he was done with the needle. I was looking at it when I felt a hand take mine. I was surprised and looked over to see Adam sitting beside me.

"You needed some support, love." he said and I felt myself smile.

"Thank you." I said and he waved it off.

"Thank you for saving my best friend." he said and I smirked. I knew that him and Justin had grown up together in South Africa.

"Just promise me that you will ride roller coasters with me tomorrow at Disney." I said and he laughed.

"Anything." he said and I nodded. I sighed as winced as I felt my skin being pulled from him stitching me up.

"You are also very lucky to be eating dinner with Roman and his family." he said and I looked at him strange.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because the last people they had kidnapped were found in the river a few days later." he said and I felt a cold chill go through me.

"Oh." I said because I had no idea what else to day. I knew that they were involved in some bad stuff, but I had no idea they were just as bad as Dad and his guys.

"Were the Irish that bad?" he asked me and I sighed. I gathered they had put Adam with me for information, but I wasn't in the mood to divulge even fake information.

"I don't know. I went when I was supposed to and left once I was dismissed. I didn't get in deep with them. I am sure I wouldn't be sitting here or they would have tried to come get me if I had." I said and Adam smirked.

"Fair enough." he said as the doctor taped a bandage over my arm.

The doctor told me what I needed to do, left some pills, and Adam paid him before he left. I sighed as I pressed on the bandage. I looked down and realized I was still in short and a tshirt. I had flip flops and a hoodie. I grabbed the hoodie and put on the shoes. Adam realized what I was doing and immediately stood up.

"No, you can't go anywhere." he said and I sighed. I wasn't in the mood.

"I am hungry. I want good food. I am not going to be cramped up in this room." I said and he shook his head no.

"I will tell you who I am if you let me get food." I said and he looked at me suspiciously.

"I will shake on it with you." I said. I wasn't really going to tell him where I was, but I really wanted something not room service food.

"Fine." he finally said and held out his hand. I shook it and he motioned for me to go. I smirked and opened the door. I found Roman and Dean on the other side getting ready to knock.

"What's going on?" he asked us.

"Food." I said and Roman shook his head.

"Room service." he said and I glared at him.

"I just got shot protecting your people and I am in pain. I don't want fucking room service… I want really fucking food." I said and he looked surprised. Dean was smirking and so was the guy who was apparently guarding my room.

"Let her go." a voice said and I saw Dwayne laughing in the hallway.

"Thank you." I said and walked around them. I heard more than one set of footsteps so I knew that we were all going to get food.

"We can go to the bar." Dean said and I looked at him.

"Burgers?" I asked him and he nodded.

"The best." he said and offered me his arm.

"Let's go." I said and he chuckled as he helped me into a waiting car. I watched as Adam and Roman got in as well.

Wade POV

I was tired after the workout. Finn was still pissed. I didn't blame him; he had every right to be. I knew that he loved her and was worried about her.

"Let's go get a burger." I said and he sighed.

"Fine." he said and I nodded.

"Let's go to Somas to see if we can hear anything." I said and he nodded. I knew that would at least make him feel better. I also knew that one of Roman's good friends owned this place. They always had their crew in there.

We put on hats and walked in there. I looked around and Finnn whipped around when he heard a familiar laugh at the bar. I looked up to see Trevor sitting there with Adam, Dean, and Roman. I had to think that maybe this wasn't a good idea now.

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own any characters.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**I asked this on my other story, but does anyone want to see a story with the NXT guys? If so who?**

Wade POV

I was hoping that Finn hadn't seen them, but I knew that he had. I threw him into a booth and he glared at me.

"At least you can see she's ok." I said and he looked in their direction.

"She's with them." he said and I ran a hand over my face.

"She's supposed to be! she wasn't to do this and unless he tells you or anyone to pull her out when she's fine." I said and he sighed.

"I can signal her to go to the bathroom and you can go." I said and he sighed. I knew that this gave him hope.

We were drinking and watching Trevor. I noticed that Adam was more protective of her than Roman was, but Roman was still watching over her. I also found it strange that Dean wanted her attention like the other two. I watched as Roman touched her and she would move away from him. I was glad to see this, but I knew that all of this was making Finn more pissed.

"Signal her." he begged and I sighed.

"Go on." I said and he walked to the bathroom. I didn't have to signal her because she saw Finn. She instantly recognized him and I smiled at that; they belonged together. She made up some excuse and walked to the bathroom. I was glad to see no one follow her. I was sipping on my beer when someone sat down a second later. I looked up and it wasn't Finn… it was Roman and Dean. I was shocked, but tried to hide it.

"Are you the bartender from earlier?" Roman asked me and I nodded.

"Why are you here?" he asked me.

"Burgers." I said and he nodded.

"Are you just a bartender?" he asked me and I nodded. I didn't want to talk to much and give anything away. I didn't like talking to him and I didn't want to punch him right here. Dean was eyeing me and I didn't like it, but I was buying more time for Finn and Trevor.

"Are you looking for something else?" he asked me.

"Like?" I asked them.

"I need a bartender and there will be some side jobs." he said and I nodded.

"Show up tomorrow at 2 pm if you want it." Dean said and I nodded.

I knew that this was another in for Sheamus and maybe I could get Trevor out.

Finn POV

I was outside the bathroom and I turned to see Trevor coming towards me. I pulled her into the women's bathroom and locked the door. I was glad it was a single bathroom. I pushed her against the door and kissed her. I needed to be near her.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Finn." she whispered back and my life was so much better from just seeing her. I kissed her bandage and smiled at her. She was my angel.

"Are you ok? We sent the Japanese." I said and she punched me. I smirked and she kissed me again. I couldn't take it. I felt my shorts getting very hard and I needed a release from her.

"I need you." I said as I slipped her shorts to the side and rubbed a finger over her opening. She pressed her head against the back of the door and moaned.

"Be quick." she said and I kissed her as I pulled myself out of my shorts. I pressed it to her opening and pushed inside of her. I had to bite back a groan. She felt so fucking good. I wanted to go slow and savor this feeling, but I knew that I couldn't. I slammed into her and she was bitting on my neck to be quiet. I pushed in as far as I could and i felt her muscles start to contract. I wanted her to enjoy this as much as I was… I didn't have to wait long. I felt her breast through her hoodies, as they rubbed against my chest, I felt her legs squeezing against me, and I felt her nails digging into my back. I couldn't take much more as I felt my release leave me. I stood there for a second and just held her. I missed having her in my arms.

"I miss you." she whispered and I looked at her.

"Not much longer, love." I whispered and she kissed me.

I quickly cleaned up and left. I walked back to Wade and sat down. He had an odd look and I waved it off.

"We need to leave soon." he said and I nodded. I wasn't really hungry anymore. I glanced back at Trevor as we got up. She had come out of the bathroom and sat back down with the guys. She looked at me, I winked, and disappeared out the door. I wanted to take her with me so bad. We walked to Wade's truck and got in.

"Did you have to fuck her?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"Yes." I said and he shook his head before we headed out of the parking lot.

"Well, I had an interesting offer while you were busy. Roman and Dean remembered me from bar tending and want me to work at the bar. I have to show up at 2 pm tomorrow if I want to." he said and I nodded.

"You know where to go." I said and he nodded. We had to talk to Sheamus.

Trevor POV

I hurt, but I felt better after seeing Finn. I missed him so much. I loved him and I hated that I couldn't show it.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked me a few minutes later.

"It hurts." I mumbled and he nodded.

"Yeah, it shows." he said and I looked at my hoodie. I had a dark spot on my shoulder. I had probably messed it up when I was with Finn.

"Come on." Adam said and helped me off the stool.

"We will be back later." Roman said and I nodded. I let Adam help me into the car and closed my eyes. I really didn't want to do this anymore.

**A/N: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the delay! I hope that you enjoy it. **

Sheamus POV

I was glad that Wade had accidentally managed to get an in with the Samoans. I was happy to have him work at the car with Dean. I wanted him to find out as much as he could.

"Is my daughter ok?" I asked them.

"She is ready to be out of there." Finn said and I nodded. I knew that he had the most reasons, behind me, for wanting her pulled out of there.

"She will be soon." I reassured him. I wanted her out now, especially since the Japanese hadn't listened and tried to kill her too. I was pissed about that. I would let them know how I felt soon.

They left and I looked at Dave.

"Send a message." I said and he nodded.

Trevor POV

I woke up the next morning and tried to stretch,m but soon remembered my shoulder. I winced and looked around as I sighed. The sun was up and I had a shopping bag full of clothes. I knew that Adam was supposed to pick me some up. I needed a shower after what all happened yesterday. I walked into the bathroom and was so happy to see a rain shower. I didn't even care if I got my stitches wet.

Adam POV

I was waiting outside of Trevor's room. I had gotten her clothes, and I was still supposed to take her to Disney today. Roman wanted her to have some fun. I was also supposed to try harder to figure out who she was… I had a good idea who she was, but I needed to be sure. I was talking to one of the guys when the door opened. Trevor was wearing a t-shirt and some shorts. She had changed her bandaged and pulled her hair up. I knew that if Roman wasn't attached to her, then I would have made my move. I just wanted some kind of relationship with her. I also knew that if I pissed her off when I found out who she was it could go bad for everyone.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Breakfast?" I asked her and she nodded again.

"Are you in pain?" I asked her and she smirked.

"That obvious?" she asked me and I gave her a small smile.

"Come on, food and then disney." I said and she smiled a little bigger.

I opened her door and let her inside before getting in.

"Bojangles?" I asked her and her face lit up.

"My favorite." she said and I smiled.

We went through the drive thru and headed towards Disney World. We were eating and driving. I was glad they were driving friendly foods.

"So, you know you have to tell me who you are now." I said and she smirked.

"Hoping you had forgotten." she said and I shook my head no.

"They really want to know who you are. They are extremely suspicious and curious about you." I told her and she sighed.

"Who do you think I am?" she asked me.

"Sheamus's daughter." I said and she looked at me sideways.

"Why? I thought he didn't have a daughter." she said and I chuckled.

"Because, he does… only a few people knew about her. She has always lived with him because her mother died when she was born. He hid her in a flat in America. He came over here when she was 4 and lived nearby, but he didn't want her to get hurt because she was his. I worked for Sheamus a long time ago and he kept talking about a Trevor. It all added up. " I said and Trevor nodded.

"Why a boys name?" she asked me.

"So that no one would know she was a she." I said and she sighed.

"Why not call me out on it before?"she asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"Because you aren't at all like I thought you would be… you are an amazing person." I said and I finally saw her genuine smiled.

"So, what now? You gonna tell Roman?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"I am way more afraid of your family than his." I admitted and she laughed.

"Let's just enjoy Disney and figure that part out later." I suggested and she nodded.

"I would like that." she said and I nodded.

Trevor POV

I couldn't believe that Adam had figured out who I was… I was relieved and now scared for both of us. I didn't really know what to do… I needed to tell Dad, but I really didn't want anything to happen to Adam.

**A/N: Thank you for the support on this story! Please read and review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own any characters.**

**Thank you for the reviews and support for this story. Sorry for the delay!**

Trevor POV

I was in Disney, with Adam, and everything was so much lighter now that he knew who I was. I was actually glad to have an ally than be constantly looking behind me. I was sitting in the Cheshire Cafe when someone dropped a note on the table. Adam was in line, so I opened it.

_Castle… 1 hour_

I closed it and sighed. I was really tired of the secrecy. I knew that a lot of people could get hurt past what I was dealing with, but I wanted this to end soon.

"You alright?" Adam asked me as he pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Castle, in an hour." I said and he nodded as we started to eat.

"Do you want me to tell them?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I want you to do what's best, but believe me I don't want to die anytime soon." he said and I smirked.

"I will send word to my father. Are you sure they have no clue?" I asked him and he nodded.

"They keep pressing me to ask you for info. I just keep telling them that you don't have any." he said and I smiled at him.

We walked to the castle and Adam pretended to go to the bathroom. I waited and a few seconds later Finn appeared. I hugged him and kissed him.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I am, but I have news." I said and he nodded. We were standing there when another person walked up. I launched myself into his arms… it was my father.

"Dad." I said and he hugged me.

"Ah needed to see you myself." he said and I smiled at him.

"I have news." I said and he nodded.

"Someone knows who I am and used to work for you." I said and he smirked.

"Adam couldn't hold it any longer?" he asked me and I was surprised.

"You knew?" I asked him.

"Yes, Ah needed him to come back to me. He left for Roman's father when everything went bad a few years ago." he said and I took a deep breath.

"Thanks, dad." I said and he chuckled.

"Good to see you, Adam." he said and I looked up to see Adam.

"Thank you, sir." Adam said and he nodded.

"Let's go get something to snack on." Adam said and we all nodded. I took Finn's hand as Adam and Dad walked in front of us. I knew that things were going to get better.

Wade POV

I showed up at 2pm to the bar. Dean shook my head and put me to work. I had talked to Sheamus about this and he wanted me to get in with them. I was glad to be able to do more than just surveillance. I worked with him to get the bar open and he made small talk. I didn't talk much, so it was easy to listen.

"This is the new guy?" a voice said and I looked to see Dwayne.

"I'm Wade." I said and he nodded.

"Good, now can you handle yourself?" he asked me and went to punch me. I blocked him and hit him in the jaw. I hit him because he terrorized my ex girlfriend and drove her back to England. He smirked and wiped some blood off.

"I am gonna like you." he said as he smirked.

"So, you are already picking on the help." a familiar voice said and I looked up to see Roman walking in.

"He needed it." Dwayne said as Roman threw him a towel. Dean was smirking and shaking his head. Roman reached out and shook my hand.

"Where is Trevor?" Dean asked me as I started busying myself.

"At Disney with Adam. I have Jey following them." Roman said and I sighed. I needed to tell them.

"I am going to bring up one more case." I said and excused myself. I texted Finn as soon as I got away from them. I needed to warn them because I knew that Finn couldn't keep his hands off her.

Finn POV

I saw Wade's text and knew that this could go bad at any time.

"Punch me." I whispered to Adam.

"What?" he asked me.

"Jey was sent to follow you two." I said and he groaned. He punched me and we got into it. Security came running as Sheamus walked away. We weren't sitting at the same tables, but it had been looking like I was hitting on Trevor.

We were separated and taken out of the park. I was going to meet Sheamus at the car. I hated to see Trevor walk away, but she was ok with Adam. She also knew what she needed to do.

**A/N: Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Please take the time to review. **

Trevor POV

Adam and I were finally back on our way to the house. I had a new found respect for Adam and was relieved that I had an ally after all. We got back and I ran upstairs to shower. I knew that I was going to eat with his family tonight, so I tried to dress nicer and less whorish.

I settled on a dark blue dress that went right past the knee with smaller heels. I left my hair half down and tried to look natural. Adam had told me that his dad didn't like it when women showed too much. I had a renewed sense of getting through this, so I didn't want to ruin it by looking cheap. I finished up and walked downstairs. Roman was talking to Seth when he stopped and looked at me.

"You look very nice." he said and I gave a small smile.

"You are beautiful." Seth said and I smiled again.

"Thank you." I said and Roman extended his arm to me. I took it and we left with Seth. I watched the scenery go by as Seth and Roman talked. I saw Adam glance back at me a couple of times, and I would just smirk. We finally got there and I walked inside with Roman. We were having dinner at his dad's house… it was a nice house. I wanted to laugh when I figured out that Dad only lived a few miles away.

"You look lovely." his father said as we walked inside.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled at me. I had always felt weird around Roman's dad, but it was probably because I knew how cruel he could be to people.

"Walk with me." his father said and I took his arm. I gave Roman a glance before following his father outside. I was nervous, just because I wasn't sure what was really going to happen.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my son last night." he said and I smiled.

"I knew that I needed to." I said and he nodded.

"Why not just shoot him and leave?" he asked me and I smirked. I would be lying if the thought hadn't crossed my mind.

"You all have been nice to me when you didn't have to be. You have given me nicer things than I had ever had, so I wanted to make sure that no one took that from him since I know what it feels like to have things taken from you." I said and his father smiled at me.

"Well said… why stay around this long?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I know in the end that you will either let me be or die… If you let me be in 20 years I can look back and say that life was exciting. I also know that if you had killed me at least for a few moments my life would have been interesting." I said and he nodded.

"You are very smart. What exactly did you do for the Irish?" he asked me.

"I was originally there to settle a debt for my mother, but they took a liking to me. I would give them free food in our restaurant, be their arm candy when they needed it, and help out with favors." I said and he nodded.

"I am glad that we got to you before they ruined you." he said and I gave a small smile.

"What can I do to repay you?" he asked me.

"I want to work at the bar a few nights a week." I said and he looked surprised.

"You don't want to leave?" he asked me.

"I didn't think that was an option." I said and he chuckled.

"Smart girl." he said and I nodded.

"Why the bar?" he asked me.

"I want to get out of the house, plus I know that many people frequent your bar so maybe I can get information out of some of them… no one knows me or suspects me." I said and he nodded.

"You are very smart." he said and I smiled again.

"Fine, 2 nights a week… no weekends." he said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as we walked back inside.

"She is going to work at Dean's 2 nights during the week." he said and Roman went to protest, but his father held up his hand. Roman knew not to argue with that.

"She's smart and I like her." he said and Roman nodded.

I was handed a glass of wine by Jey and smiled at him.

"It was nice to see you at Disney today. You should have rode rides with us." I said and he looked surprised.

"Yeah, next time." he said and I saw Adam smirking. He nodded and I smiled as I took a sip.

Dean POV

I was working with Wade when I saw Roman, Trevor, and Adam walk into the bar. I walked out to greet them… Roman didn't look too thrilled.

"How did dinner go?" I asked them.

"Trevor is helping you two nights a week." he said and I smiled at her. I was glad to get some help.

"Great, you and Wade can work well together." I said and Roman rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Dean." she said and hugged me.

They hung out for a little while before heading back to Roman's. I knew why Roman didn't like the idea, but he was going to have to deal with it if he wanted Trevor to like him.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Sorry for the short chapter, but it's more of a filler chapter. **

Trevor POV

The ride home was a little tense. I wasn't stupid… I knew that Roman didn't like the idea of me working at Dean's. We got inside and Roman still hadn't said a word.

"Night, Adam." I said and turned to go upstairs when Roman grabbed my arm.

"Wait, I want you to know that I don't think it's a good idea that you work at Dean's." he said and I nodded.

"Your silence made that very clear." I said and turned to leave.

"You don't need to do it! You will get hurt!" he said and I sighed.

"I won't get anymore hurt there than I have being here." I said and he looked shocked that I had said that.

"Just go to bed." he said and turned around. He was pouting like a little kid.

"Fine, night." I said and turned to leave, but he stopped me again.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." he said and I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, but I want out of this house for a little while. I really appreciate everything, but being stuck here isn't what I want either. Please… please…let me do this." I begged him and he sighed.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong I will stop this." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and gave him a hug. I could tell that he was unsure of the hug, but finally accepted it. I smiled up and him; I needed this to be convincing.

"I didn't get to do something tonight… come with me?" he asked me and I was unsure, but I let him lead me out onto the patio. I saw the lights strung up and turned on. The atmosphere was nice and the light was soft. I sash I'm hit a button as soft music started playing.

"You look beautiful tonight… dance with me?" he asked me as I stood there. I finally took his hand and we started to dance.

Adam POV

I was watching TV while Roman and Trevor were outside. I looked out to see them dancing. I felt for Trevor… she was conflicted. I knew that she and Finn were in love, but I knew that Roman would be good for her if he wasn't Samoan.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone buzzed. I looked at it and it was Dean. I was needed at the bar. I looked back outside and saw them kissing; I was shocked, but she was getting where she needed to be. I had to interrupt them, but I didn't want to. I finally walked out there and they broke apart when the door opened. I looked at Trevor and saw the conflict on her face.

"I have to go to the bar." I said and Roman nodded.

"I will go with you." he said and looked at Trevor.

"I need sleep." she mumbled and I could sense she felt rejected. I nodded and Roman left with me.

"You alright?" I asked him as we drove to the bar.

"I don't know what to do. I didn't want to fall for her." he said and I nodded.

"What's bad if you fall for her?" I asked him.

"Nothing, Father loves her, but I didn't want to fall for someone who may be killed one day." he said and I was surprised to hear that.

"You may be killed one day." I said and he smirked.

"True… what's going on at the bar?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Dean sent an emergency text." I said and he sighed.

"I don't want to deal with this tonight." I mumbled as we pulled into the parking lot.

We walked inside and I found broken bottles, blood, and 2 guys tied to chairs.

"What happened?" I asked Dean and he shared a look with Wade.

"We caught 2 of Sheamus's guys." he said and I looked interested. I watched as Adam pulled the hoods off their faces and saw Finn and another guy I didn't recognize. I smirked and realized that we had what we were looking for to get to Sheamus.

"Put them downstairs… I will call Dad." I said and Dean nodded. Adam and Wade helped him. I couldn't believe our luck to have them fall into our laps. I knew that Father had wanted to get ahold of Finn and now we had him.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Please review. **

Trevor POV

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me. I quickly sat up to see a worried looking Adam.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I pulled my covers up to cover everything.

"Roman has Finn." he said and I felt dread course through me. I wanted to scream, grab a gun and shoot people, and give up all at the same time. I looked at him in hopes that he would say he was joking or I would wake up from this bad dream. He didn't and I really didn't know what to do.

"I need Dad." I said and he sighed.

"Roman and his father has the idea that you will be able to tell them about them." he said and I ran a hand through my hair. I didn't notice if I had tangles or anything else wrong because I was worried about everything else and nothing else at the same time. I honestly had no idea what to do… and it sucked.

"Them?" I finally asked him.

"They got Erick too." he said and I felt my stomach lurch fully into my throat. I had known Erick since I was little and he was one of my good friends. I looked at Adam in panic and he hugged me.

"I am here to get you up. You have to act normal." he said and I laughed. I couldn't act normal… I didn't even want to try. I didn't actually know what to do.

"Did you talk to Dad?" I asked him and he nodded.

"We can't do anything right now, but it probably means war." he said and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I should have never done this." I whispered and he ran a hand over my shoulder as the door opened and we both looked to see Roman. He was looking at us with a strange expression.

"I was having abad dream when he woke me up." I mumbled and he nodded.

"Get ready… we have to go somewhere." he said and I nodded before Adam stood up and left with Roman. I wanted to cover up, and start this all over again. I knew that there was no way that Finn had actually gotten caught. I put on jean capris and a black t-shirt. I wasn't in the mood to get dressed up, plus if they didn't want me wearing jeans they shouldn't have bought me any. I walked downstairs and Roman gave me a smile. I forced myself to return it as we walked outside. I got into the SUV and we left.

"We will have lunch after." he said and I nodded.

"We caught two of the Irish. I want to know if you know them." he said and I nodded. He didn't ask my what was wrong, which I was grateful for, as we drove towards some location.

Adam POV

We got there and I wanted nothing more than throw Trevor into the SUV and leave. I watched as she slowly walked with Roman into the warehouse. I knew that this is the warehouse that no one walks out of if they are brought here against their will. She caught my glance and I tried to smile; I'm not actually sure if I even made my face move at all. I felt so bad for her. I could only imagine what they had done to Finn since last night. I had seen Dwayne's car. I knew that they weren't going easy on him.

We walked inside and were taken to one of the back parts of the room.

"Just tell me if you know them." Roman said and opened the door. I was shocked at what I saw. Erick was strung up by his wrist and a bloody pulp. Finn was slumped over, strapped to a chair, and unrecognizable. I was shocked at this, even for Dwayne. I watched as Trevor reminded neutral. I saw Finn look up and see her, but he also didn't say anything.

"Do you know them?" Dwayne asked her and she looked at them. I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind right now.

"They are low levels." she said and Dwayne looked at her like she was crazy.

"You know who that is?" he asked her as he yanked Finn's head up by his hair.

"He's Finn… he fell from grace when I was around and has been trying to crawl back into Sheamus's graces ever since. I even heard that he was dating Sheamus's made up daughter." she said and I was surprised at how well she was selling this.

"And him?" Dwayne asked her.

"He's more important than him." she said and she grabbed my gun. They all went for their's as she shot Erick right through the head. I was shocked, but I knew that she was doing him a favor. She gave him dignity in the end.

"What the hell?" Roman asked her.

"A dead one just pisses him off and give him more reason to come after the live one." she said and handed me back my gun. I took it and gave her a small nod.

"I have told you everything." she said and walked out. She gave Finn one last glance and wasn't sure if it was going to be the last time she saw him. I exchanged glances with Roman and Dwayne.

"She's too smart for you." Dwayne said as the twins appeared. He pointed them towards the dead body and they went to work. Roman motioned for me to follow him; I gave Finn one last glance and walked out with them.

Roman POV

We got to the SUV. Trevor was already in the backseat and waiting for us.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I want a drink." she said and I smirked.

"The bar." I said and Adam gave us once glance before heading to the bar. We rode in silence and she beat all of us inside. I walked in to see her walking around the bar. Dean and Wade were both watching her with amused looks. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and made herself a drink.

"Bad morning." Dean asked her.

"I love shooting people before breakfast." she said as she threw back a shot. Dean and Wade both gave me a look.

"We are banking on Finn." I said and they nodded.

We hung out and she made us all food. I could tell that she was impacted by this, but I wasn't sure if it was because it happened or if she really knew them.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own any characters.**

**There are only a few chapters left… please let me know what you think. **

Sheamus POV

I was livid when I found out that Finn and Erick were caught snooping around the Samoan's areas. I wasn't happy they were caught because I knew that they probably wouldn't be brought back alive, but they deserved to be treated like idiots. I looked at Dave and hoped that he and a way to get out of this.

"What do we do?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know. You want to set up a meeting with him?" he asked me and I sighed. I knew that was probably the best way, but I also knew what that meant. I would have to give something up. I needed to talk to Trevor, but I had no way of getting to her right now.

"Set up a meeting… tell him to bring Finn." I said and he nodded. I sank down in my chair and looked at the picture on my desk. I had promised my late wife that I wouldn't let anything happen to our daughter, but I feel like I was failing… fast.

Trevor POV

I was sitting outside that night and looking at the stars. I really didn't want to see anyone and everyone knew that. Wade had tried to speak to me at the bar, but I blew him off. Adam wasn't really talking to me because he understood the gravity of the situation. I didn't know what to do or say… I just wanted to make it all stop right now. I knew what would solve it right now, but I didn't know if Dad was willing to do it or if I was really willing to do it.

"Where's Adam?" I asked the guys sitting near by me. I wasn't allowed to be alone.

"I will go find him." one said and stood up. I nodded and took another swig of my beer.

"Thanks." I mumbled and shut my eyes. I knew that if I chickened out now then a lot more people than myself would get hurt.

"What is it?" Adam asked me in almost a cold tone. I looked up at him and saw he had a black eye.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"They aren't please with the progress I am making with getting you to give up information." he said and I sighed. I was getting tired of all of this.

"I am ending this." I said and started past him.

"No, you know what it means." he said and I gave him a sad smile.

"I will never get my happily ever after… and I'm ok with that." I said as I kissed his cheek. He slowly nodded, but followed me into the house. I found Roman, Dwayne, and one of the twins in there.

"I know how to end this and I will once you set up a meeting with Sheamus to give him the guy back." I said and they all looked at me surprised.

"What?" Dwayne asked me.

"I will give you his daughter if you give the guy back." I said and they all looked surprised.

"I will call him myself." a voice said and I turned to see Roman's father standing there. I nodded and he motioned for me to follow him.

I walked with him into the office and shut the door.

"I will call your father, but you have to agree to marry my son." he said and I nodded.

"I know… I know what this means and I am willing if it stops all this bullshit." I said and he nodded.

"You always were smarter than your brother." he said and I sighed.

"Anything else?" he asked me. I thought about it and knew that there were more things than myself to consider here.

"Let Adam go live his life, if he chooses to stay then he works for me, but let him choose. You will keep everything civil. No unnecessary killings, and keep Dwayne on a fucking leash." I said and he chuckled.

"I can do that but with one request." he said and I raised my eyebrow.

"You and Roman will make the best of this. He needs this." he said and I nodded.

"I can do that if you promise me you will let Finn go and not kill anyone else that's Irish unless they provoke you." I said and he nodded.

"I can do that. You have my word." I said and he nodded.

"Call him?" I asked him again and he nodded. He handed me the phone and I waited for him to answer.

Sheamus POV

I was in my office when my phone rang.

"What?" I answered.

"Hi Dad." I heard and my heart sank. I wanted to be happy, but if she was calling this number then it was because something had happened.

"Hi, girl." I said and I felt my eyes water. I already knew what was coming.

"We need to meet. I have an agreement in place. Can we come by tonight?" she asked me.

"Of course, are you coming?" I asked her. I wanted to see my daughter.

"Yes, I will be there soon." she said.

"I love you." she said after I didn't say anything.

"I love you too." I said and hung up.

I looked at Dave and nodded. He already knew what was going to happen without even asking. I was nervous and grateful for my daughter's courage at this point.

**A/N: Please review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own OCs**

**Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed. I hoped you liked it. Please check out my other stories. **

Roman POV

I was surprised that Trevor was now willing to play ball. I knew that she knew more than she was letting on. I just didn't know what still. I hoped that we all walked out of this alive, because for better or worse I had developed feelings for her. I wish I knew where she stood, but I didn't know if I would ever find out now.

We were on our way to the meeting place and I kept stealing glances at her. She was so beautiful, but she looked so conflicted. I knew that she was doing this for a good reason, but unless she was Sheamus's daughter or lover there was nothing she was able to do. I wasn't happy that Dad didn't warm me about anything except to get in the car.

"We are here." Dwayne said from the front sat. We all got out and she was in front of us as she walked up. Jimmy and Jey had Finn and was dragging him with us to the building. I wasn't sure where to go when a large door opened and I recognized the man as Dave, Sheamus's right hand man, was standing in the door way. He hugged Trevor and then eyes us as we walked inside.

I looked around to see a large warehouse with various items in it. I saw Sheamus walking up with another guy. He smiled and hugged Trevor as soon as he got close to her. She hugged him and they were talking about something as father walked up to him. I watched as they hugged like old friends. I wasn't stupid enough to think that they weren't friendly at times, but I still questioned some of the things that happened if they were at least friend to each other.

They finally got done and turned to all of us.

"We all agree on this. The Samoans and Irish will no longer fight over territory, but will help each other. We will respect one another. I don't want anymore killings of each other, unless it's provoked. The agreement is not up for discussion so as of right now we have a truce." Father said and Dwayne looked pissed, but knew not to say anything.

"Why all of this sudden niceness?" I finally asked and Sheamus smirked.

"Because you are going to marry my daughter and we can't be fighting if we are family." Sheamus smirked and I looked at my father who was shaking his head in agreement. I already didn't want to deal with anyone, but now I was getting married. I didn't even know who I was marrying… I was getting the raw end of the deal. I had never wanted to go against father, but this was the one time I was considering telling him to 'fuck off'.

"Who the fuck is your daughter?" Dwayne finally asked and father chuckled.

"She's right there." Finn said as we all looked at him. I had forgotten he was there… I looked to where he was pointed and I only saw Trevor. He limped towards Trevor and kissed her cheek… she gave him a sad smile.

"Treat her good." he said and walked past Sheamus to Dave. I was still confused as Trevor walked over to me.

"I am his daughter." she said and I felt many emotions wash over me. I wanted to be happy, mad, and relieved all at the same time. I just looked at her.

"You?" I asked her.

"Yes, me." she said and I continued to look at her. I had only really looked at her the night we kissed and didn't try to kill each other after.

"Why?" I asked her. I looked over at father. He gave a small nod and I looked back at her. I didn't really need to know or want to know that answers, so I didn't give her a time to think up an answer.

"What's your real name?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Teagan." she said and I smirked at her this time.

"Still going to call you Trevor." I said and she nodded.

"I know." she whispered as I took her face into my hands and gently kissed her.

Sheamus POV

I hated to see my daughter go, but I knew that this truce was a good thing. I also knew that Roman wasn't anything like his father so I wouldn't have to worry about her being hurt. I looked at Roman's father and shook his hand.

"I will see you tomorrow for the wedding." he said and I nodded. I saw them both look at his surprised at that.

"Tomorrow?" Teagan asked me. I just gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"I am getting a big dress." she said and I chuckled.

"You can get whatever." I said and she nodded.

I knew that tomorrow would be the end of the Irish ruling and the beginning of a partnership. I didn't care for the idea, but since it kept my daughter safe, my guys safe, and one less thing for me to worry about. I knew that I would owe Finn for this as long as he was around, I knew that Teagan would learn not to fake it with Roman, and I knew that one day I would make my move again to be over the city.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.**


End file.
